Green With Envy
by Arathelia
Summary: Dawn, Buffy and Illyria find themselves stuck working with the Avengers and SHIELD to stop another threat to mankind.
1. Spring Bud

**Green with Envy**

**Chapter 1: Spring Bud**

_((Author's Note: As of right now, the POV is a bit funky, and it will probably switch back and forth between chapters or even just paragraphs, but I will try to keep it obvious who is speaking/thinking. And yeah, I know I have my Grimm story to work on, but this idea simply would not go away. I have read Avengers stories with Dawn as the main character, or Buffy as the main character, and even some that feature Illyria, but I wanted all three. I mean, the situation between Dawn and Loki is very similar and I thought the two could really relate. Both have super warrior siblings while they are the magic backup and are unintentionally forgotten about, both came into being in odd ways (Loki Adopted, Dawn not real) and so are different from their family, and that is just the tip of the iceberg. So I thought they'd be fun to have meet. And honestly, Illyria just makes everything fun. She is blue, and pretty much hates everyone. I'm not giving away her significance, but just know she will have her part to play._

_Set post-Avengers, and post-season 7 with bits of season 8 thrown in for Buffy, but it is pretty much AU for season 8. And I own nothing but the plot of this and titles. That is it. If I owned anything, I'd have run away with Loki and Spike ages ago. ))_

* * *

Now, Dawn was all good with utilizing her unique gift when they needed it, and she was mostly over the fact that she wasn't a real person but rather a universal ball of energy, after all, it was a long time since all that stuff with Glory went down. She had had a lot of time to get over her own issues since then.

Of course, that isn't to say that it didn't still bother her.

Like times like this.

Times when she was a target.

And after that whole Twilight business and Buffy becoming basically a superhero it had become a bit worse. She had thought she was over this whole jealousy thing, having found her own niche in the council.

But she guessed she was wrong.

Because when the chance to use her blood to make a special portal came up, she practically jumped on the opportunity, despite the possible dangers. 

* * *

After Twilight had attempted to turn the government against the slayers and Harmony tried to bring vampires and the supernatural to public attention, her sister had done what only she could have done; she made the tough decision for all of them and gave herself up to save them.

Not that she died or anything.

_Again_.

But still, she was practically on a leash. She had given herself up to SHIELD, a new branch of the government (technically belonging to the United States, but seriously, the organization had a much bigger pull than that) that dealt with threats to mankind. It seemed like a noble duty, but after the whole shenanigans with the Initiative, none of the Scoobies was too anxious to trust the government.

But Buffy had seen no choice.

So she had agreed to work for them (they had been making inquiries into the Council for ages now)in exchange for keeping the other slayers under the council's wing safe and helping to make Harmony's statements and little show seem to be nothing more than fan-hype about vampires. And with people fawning all over Stephanie Meyer's works, it was just too easy to make it seem like that is what she was doing.

So when the whole showdown with Loki went down, Buffy had been called in to help cleanup in the background, Fury choosing to keep her away from the other Avengers for the time being. A few of the slayers stationed in New York at the time had also been there, where they helped get citizens to safety and took out pockets of the army Loki had brought. So the Council was not unfamiliar with the Chitauri.

But they were not expecting to see any more of them after Stark had closed their portal to their world.

And they were especially not expecting them to be after Dawn.

The brains of the Council, mainly Giles and Willow, figured it had to be something to do with her being the Key. Their hypothesis was confirmed by Illyria, who had recently joined them after the battle in L.A., after her Wesley's death. She had been forced to find a new guide, a new human she was not disgusted with to continue teaching her. That was how the Council had ended up with the blue Old One. She had deemed Buffy, and by extension Dawn, to be acceptable, finding the two of them to be better than the rest of the muck.

According to Illyria, the energy of the Key could be used in the same way as the Tesseract, but much more powerful and volatile. So with the residual energy of the Tesseract, small groups of Chitauri were able to get into the dimension, their new mission being to locate and secure the entity known as the Key.

And that did not sit well with Buffy and her friends. 

* * *

That was how Dawn found herself being asked to use her blood to make a portal to the source of the Tesseract energy. Of course, Buffy being her super powered self now, could easily have flown there by herself, but it was a bit of a distance from their current location in Scotland and she would have to carry Dawn as well. And then add to that Illyria, whose teleporting ability still wasn't at 100%, it left the fastest option being Dawn.

Buffy had quickly phoned Fury when she had found out about the situation involving Dawn and he had demanded she bring the young woman with her so she could help analyze the portal the Chitauri used and how it differed from her own. Buffy had outright refused any form of experimenting on her little sister, but that didn't mean her sister couldn't help with the portal research SHIELD had going on. If anything, her own expertise on the subject was far greater than anyone's they could have possibly recruited to the project.

Dawn could only hope that Fury had informed the Avengers living at Stark Tower that they were coming. She had a feeling things wouldn't go very well if they were to surprise the team of heroes with a portal so soon after they had defeated Loki and his own portal of doom.


	2. Viridian

**Green with Envy**

**Chapter 2: Viridian**

_((Author's Note: So, this is the TRUE beginning of the story. The first chapter was more of an overview, if anything. Once again, don't own anything, but would LOVE to own Tom Hiddleston. Also, never wrote Dawn or Illyria before, so I am sorry if anyone is out of character. ))_

* * *

"So, why are we doing this again?" Dawn asked the petite woman beside her dryly.

"Dawnie, we already went over this. Fury wants you to meet up with his scientist people to see what you can figure out about the Tesseract energy the Chitauri seem to be using." The woman answered with a sigh. That had been the third time Dawn had asked her that question and the answer hadn't changed since the first time she had asked it.

Of course, she didn't really want to be taking her little sister to meet with the powerful man, but he had demanded, and by all rights, she owed him for helping her girls. She couldn't say she was happy with his decision, but he wasn't wrong; Dawn could help his people with her knowledge. What really bothered her about this whole situation was the need for Dawn to use her blood to make a portal to Stark Tower. Granted, over the years Dawn had gained a lot of control over the ability, but that didn't mean it was common knowledge. She didn't want Fury to get too interested in her little sister, but they needed to get to the place fast if they wanted to figure out why the Chitauri wanted the Key now instead of the Tesseract. And who they were taking orders from now that Loki had been captured and detained.

With so much at stake now that the Key was at risk, Fury felt it reasonable that she met the rest of the Avengers, even if she had to bring her new blue shadow with her. She had reassured him that Illyria was not a risk for people to be around…usually. She had never said the "woman" was safe to be around, just that she was not going to go on a killing spree and subjugate the human race. That was Loki's schtik.

Wiping a hand down her face in exasperation, she threw a light duffle bag over her shoulder before opening her eyes again.

"Stop being annoying, Dawn. I know you understand the seriousness of the situation. So can you please make sure Lyrie has her stuff together? And make sure it is nothing too dramatic, please?" Dawn rolled her eyes and pretended to be affronted by her sister's request.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on Smurf patrol before we leave. I'll make sure she doesn't have half the armory packed like last time."

"I do not understand your lack of preparedness that you are requiring of me." The blue-tinged young woman spoke up from beside the taller brunette. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, but still procured her obviously overstuffed bag for Dawn to peruse.

Even with charms to make the bag bigger on the inside, the thing was still overstuffed, putting into light just how much the Old One had managed to put in there.

Buffy sighed heavily once again.

"We already went over this. There is nothing wrong with being prepared, but we aren't planning to overtake a small country here. "

Dawn said nothing, only nodding in agreement with her sister as she slowly took various weapons and objects out of the bag. Was that a Chia pet? Yup, it was. She really shouldn't have been surprised at the things Illyria managed to pick up at this point, but the Old One still managed to get one over on her occasionally, this being one of those times.

"I am not even going to ask why you have this."

"It is pleasing to the touch and offers interesting conversation when you or your sister are unavailable to amuse me." The woman in question answered imperially.

That being said, Dawn met Buffy's eyes over the ever growing stack of objects taken from Illyria's bag and couldn't help but share a chuckle with her sister.

Trying to keep the smile off her face, Buffy stepped closer to the duo and lightly pushed the pile aside to get it out of the way.

"Ok, you can take the Chia pet then, but just because I let you take that one, doesn't mean you get to take most of the garden plants with you. I mean just the Chia pet, that's it."

"That is satisfactory, Buffy Summers, but I will also be bringing Pancakes with us on this trip. He has not been out in quite some time, and he has expressed great distress at some of the younger muck attempting to dress him in what you pass for clothing."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh at that one. She could just imagine the feared Yastigilian hound being forced to play dress up with some of the young slayers.

"Alright, Pancakes can come too. We can't have our resident Hound getting laughed at by the other squid beasts when he shows up in a bonnet and lacy dress." Buffy choked out through her barely contained laughter at the image.

Proclaiming the bag ready, Dawn held it out to Illyria to take back.

"So we ready to do this thing?"

"We are ready when you are Dawnie. Just be careful, alright? I always worry when you do things like this, even when I'm with you."

"Yeah, yeah, Buffy. You say this all the time. Just grab Illyria's hand and mine so we can go." Not waiting for her sister's indication that she heard, the young woman took a small knife she had in a holster in her jeans and lightly ran it across her palm. Feeling her sister place her hand on the one clutching the knife, she squeezed the cut palm closed, thinking intensely on the intended destination. It was very different from the first time she had opened a portal with her blood. This time she willingly let the blood drip down her clenched fist to the ground. In a spark of green, a portal was opened at their feet and Buffy and Illyria stepped through without any words being spoken. They didn't need words. They trusted that Dawn knew what she was doing. Not letting go of her sister's hand, Dawn followed them through the portal, making sure she entered last as it would close after she had passed through.

She hadn't expected to be greeted by the sight of a gun being pointed in her face.

* * *

___((Note: For those who do not know, Yastigilian hounds guard the Deeper Well where Illyria slept. They are squid-like, so they bonded with Illyria who is also kind of tentacle-y in her true form and chose to be her pets. One was killed, so she only has one now, which she named Pancakes. [Just remove the spaces for the links to pics to work. Unless someone can tell me how to put pics in a chapter?] ))  
_

___ images1 . wikia . nocookie _cb20110310052414 / buffy / images / thumb / 7 / 7c / Yastigilian_SACRIFICE . jpg / 180px-Yastigilian_SACRIFICE . jpg_

___ images4 . wikia . nocookie _cb20110310044820 / buffy / images / 9 / 95 / Pancake_%26illyria . jpg_


	3. Avocado

**Green With Envy**

**Chapter 3: Avocado**

_((Author's Note: I have never written any of the Avenger's before, and I really wanted to get this done with so I could continue onto more fun and snarky parts of the story so I apologize if this chapter kinda sucks. Once again, I own absolutely nothing and am simply borrowing the characters. _

_I am really sorry it has taken me so long to write this chapter for you all; I have just been really depressed for awhile now. But I do have some more chapters already figured out in my head; I just need to type them out now. SO I should put out the next one significantly faster._

_Also, if anyone has any pairing suggestions, I would love to hear what you have to say. _

_Un-beta'd as always. ))_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Stark Tower._

Tony Stark, or as his other self was called, Iron Man, stood in his lab hunched over a new gadget. Beside him he had projected plans that he was using, as well as another screen dedicated to SHIELD servers. Even when he was working, he liked to keep up on what they were doing, especially if it meant he got to hack into their servers to find it. After all, he did so love grating on Fury's nerves.

After the Battle of Manhattan, most of the Avengers had decided to stay in the tower. Even Natasha and Clint had opted to move into the plush apartments Tony had offered them. The two super assassins shared a floor all to themselves, while the rest had rooms on differing floors to give them more privacy. Of course, that didn't mean they didn't all hang out in one of the shared living spaces every now and again. After all, who didn't love a good movie night? Somehow Tony had even managed to convince Steve and Natasha to attend more than one of those special nights.

On this particular day, Fury had made sure all of the Avengers were in the Tower, but being him, he didn't bother to mention to them just why it was so important they all be there. That was exactly what Tony was trying to find out while he worked on a new bit of weaponry for his suit.

"Sir, an unknown energy signature has begun to develop on the roof." A polished British voice spoke calmly. Dropping his tools abruptly, Tony quickly spun around, making his way out of the labs. Not stopping his conversation, he continued to talk to the unseen voice as he made his way upstairs to the Avengers shared living room.

"Are you sure it isn't just Thor going home for holiday or something?"

"Yes, Sir, I am certain it is not Thor. The energy signature is completely unfamiliar. The closest I can compare is to that of the Tesseract."

Tony's blood went cold. It couldn't be another attack from Loki, especially with him in his brother's custody_ inside_ the building. And of course, there was the fact that the Tesseract was given back to Asgard and shouldn't even be on Earth in the first place.

That fact wasn't exactly comforting to Tony though. After all, Fury had wanted them all in the tower today for something, but was being sneaky about what he wanted from them.

This could not be a coincidence.

"JARVIS, get the rest of the Avengers up here. We need to find out what that signature is."

* * *

"Sir, I think it would be advisable if you wait for the rest of your teammates before running to the source of the unknown energy."

"Yeah, Tony, I'm not much help like this, after all." A slighter, brunette man said as he hurried into the room, having caught JARVIS' comment as he got off the lift. Shield already in hand, Steve followed closely behind him.

Pulling up the energy readouts on one of Tony's clear screens scattered about the room, Bruce swiped his fingers over the screen a few times, checking the data they were getting on the source of the alarm just as Natasha and Clint joined the room.

"What's going on, why'd you call us here?" Clint asked curiously as he pulled one of his bows out of a cabinet against the wall designed specifically to hold some of the team's weapons in case of emergencies.

Lastly, Thor emerged from the elevator, Loki in tow trailing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The large blonde Asgardian asked what was on all of their minds.

"Everyone, we have a problem right now. JARVIS has detected an unknown energy signature on the roof. I figured we all might want to check it out, considering what the last energy source we dealt with could do."

"Then what are we doing standing around down here? Let's go." With that, Natasha brusquely made her way over to the elevators before anyone else could even move. When the doors opened, she stood inside the shoot, eyebrow raised.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" That was all it took to snap them all into action. With just those words, the rest of the team hurriedly squeezed into the elevator.

What they found at the top was nothing all what they expected.

* * *

Instead of something similar to the tesseract energy, they were staring at what appeared to be a coalescing green cloud. Confused about what they were staring at, none of the team lowered the weapons they had at the ready.

Before any of them could voice their opinions, though, something began to take form within the green cloud. What looked like a woman seemed to be stepping out of the cloud, though her form was still murky at best. Clint and Natasha both aimed their weapons at the new arrival, but had to readjust when a second young woman soon appeared, holding the hand of the first. Though her form was still unclear, they could tell that the first young woman was short and possibly blonde, human looking, but the second woman was anything but. When she first appeared, Thor tensed up and held his hammer at the ready. Even Loki, who had been following behind his older brother, had sneered at the second newcomer and got into a battle stance. In-between the women were an unknown beast that had the entire team baffled. It looked a bit like a squid, but clearly couldn't be as it was _floating_ and out of water. Whatever it was, it seemed to have attached itself to the strange looking female's side. After that, another woman exited the portal, this one taller than the first, but a slight bit shorter than the second and entirely human looking. When this last one appeared though, the appearances of the four began to clear and just as the last completely exited the portal, it closed entirely.

With a slight click from cocking her gun, Black Widow had her gun aimed at the one seemingly in control of the unknown energy they had detected while the rest of the team covered the others.

Taking a slight step forward, the blue one glared angrily at the group assembled before her.

"Muck, I suggest you put down the weapons you have pointed at myself and my allies or I will be forced to show you the true might of the God King."

Tony rolled his eyes at that.

"Really? Another wannabe God trying to subjugate us _lowly_ humans?" He started sarcastically, "Sorry, babe, but you're a bit late to the party."


End file.
